


The Stars That Guides Us Home

by Vanitelamort



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, city boy/country boy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitelamort/pseuds/Vanitelamort
Summary: Seoho was tired, tired of his desk job, tired of the faceless people, tired of going nowhere. He had long since lost who he once was. The bright eyed young man ready to take on the world. Now he felt like an empty husk. He needed to get away, to find himself once again. So he decided to take a leap of faith, quit his job and buy a small farm in a small town.Update may be infrequent
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Seoho was tired, tired of his desk job, tired of the faceless people, tired of going nowhere. He had long since lost who he once was. The bright eyed young man ready to take on the world. Now he felt like an empty husk. He needed to get away, to find himself once again. So he decided to take a leap of faith and quit his job. He never had a desire for materialistic goods, his money simply accumulated, giving him enough savings to buy a small farm in a small town.

Ever since Seoho was young, he wanted to leave the city, to live somewhere quiet where he grew his own food and live a simple life. He knew it was going to be a challenge but that helped his desire. He wanted the challenge, the hardship.

"I still think you're an idiot," Hwanwoong said as he helped Seoho move boxes into his new home. He was Seoho's oldest friend, the two having met during a big brother program Seoho had joined in his final year of high school.

"You know next to nothing about farming."

"I can learn," Seoho pointed out. "Besides, it wouldn't be fun if it was easy."

Hwanwoong looked unconvinced but knew there was nothing that could be said to convince Seoho otherwise. The older man was stubborn and ready to take on all the world would throw at him. 

By the open gate, Seoho could see a couple of horses with riders making their way down the driveway. He frowned, not sure who they were.

"Neighbours?" Hwanwoong suggested. 

"Maybe," Seoho put down the box he had just picked up and waited until the two riders were closer. 

"Hi there," one of them said with a smile. "We saw someone bought the old Pyo farm and wanted to come by to welcome you. I'm Youngjo, this is Geonhak. We work at the neighbouring farm."

Geonhak gave off an intimidating vibe. If he had been from the city, Seoho would immediately tag him as a gym junkie given how defined his arms were. He wouldn't be someone Seoho would normally speak to. 

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Seoho, the new owner and this is Hwanwoong, he's helping me move," Seho said, gesturing in Hwanwoong's direction. Youngjo looked over at him and smiled before getting off his horse. 

"We have some spare time, let us help you," he walked over to Hwanwoong and took the box off of him. "It's hard work moving."

"Hmm," Hwanwoong hummed as he walked over to the car to get another box, rolling his eyes. Geonhak got off his horse and grabbed Youngjo's horses harness to lead both over to a post. He didn't talk much, simply tied the horses up and helped move the boxes in.

"Only here for the day?" Youngjo asked Hwanwoong as the two headed inside. 

"Mhmm," the younger man hummed in response. Seoho couldn't help but snicker, wondering if Youngjo was someone who would be stubborn enough to break down Hwanwoong's walls. The younger man rarely let anyone in. 

"Sorry about him," Geonhak mumbled, his voice deeper than Seoho had honestly expected. "I think your friend has caught his eye. Just wait, the flirting will ramp up as soon as he gets an opening."

"That's ok. It'll be fun to watch," Seoho smiled. Geonhak gave back a shy smile and Seoho could have sworn he felt something weird inside. He pushed it aside, not familiar with the feeling. 

"Did you grow up out here?" Seoho asked, making small talk as they moved boxes inside.

"Born and raised out here. It's nice. I tried living in the city for a bit but it was too impersonal for my taste," Geonhak answered. "How about you? Did you grow up in the country?"

"Nah, I'm from the city. I needed a change and I've always wanted my own farm." 

Geonhak frowned at him, looking at him like he was crazy. 

"Have you ever lived on a farm?" He asked.

"Nope," Seoho grinned. Geonhak looked flabbergasted.

"My parents had the same look when I told them I bought this property," Seoho chuckled. "I'll be fine. This is a new fresh start and I'm looking forward to it."

"Are you planning on buying any animals?" Geonhak asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm thinking of chickens. There's a coup out back, just need to fix it up."

"Geonhak can help you with that," Youngjo said, seemingly giving up on Hwanwoong. "His family has a chicken farm."

"Really?" Seoho looked at Geonhak with a smile.

"Ah… yeah. I can help" Geonhak mumbled, his ears going red.

"Awesome, thank you."

"You might want to get a dog too. I think the twins just had puppies. I can ask for you if you want to buy one. The parents are both farming dogs," Youngjo offered with a smile.

"Yes please," Seoho was glad the two stopped by. He was feeling a lot more at ease. Once the boxes were done Youngjo and Geonhak left, the older just managing to get Hwanwoong's number.

"They seem nice," Seoho commented as he unpacked his kitchen.

"Youngjo was annoying," Hwanwoong stated. He was sitting on the bench, munching on a granola bar.

"And yet you gave him your number," Seoho teased.

"Only so he could contact me if you get hurt. I did it for your benefit, not mine," he argued.

"Sure, sure. Lying only makes the truth stronger," Seoho laughed. Hwanwoong rolled his eyes. The two fell into a comfortable silence as Seoho unpacked.

By the time night fell, Hwanwoong decided to stay the night, citing he wanted to see if it was true that you could see more stars away from the city's light pollution. They sat outside with their ramen cups and stared up at the sky. It was littered with stars. It was beautiful and peaceful, nothing compared to the city.

"I already love it here," Seoho said as he set his empty cup down.

"The hard work hasn't even begun yet, hyung," Hwanwoong pointed out.

"No but I'm looking forward to it," Seoho grinned.

A week went by before Seoho saw Geonhak again. Seoho was sitting outside and reading about farming when the other appeared, on a horse again.

"Hey, Youngjo-hyung said I should see how you're going," he said after dismounting his horse.

"Morning," Seoho smiled as he set down his book. "I'm mostly settled in, starting to do my research. You wouldn't know how to rebuild a coup would you?"

"Kind of. You would be better off asking Harin. His father owns the hardware store," Geonhak answered.

"Awesome, I'll head into town for lunch. Want to join me? Maybe you can show me around after Harin and lunch."

Geonhak's ears went red as he nodded his head, looking away shyly.

"I can do that. Give me an hour. Just need to return Valkyrie and I'll drive back here to get you," he said. 

Seoho found the intimidating looking man adorable with how shy he was. If Seoho had met him in the city, he probably wouldn't try to get to know him but out here, meeting him in such a relaxed setting helped break down his first impression. He was finding himself intrigued with the other, wanting to learn more about him. 

"It's a date," Seoho grinned. 

"Hmm," Geonhak hummed softly, avoiding looking at Seoho and focusing on the horse. "I'll see you in a bit."

He climbed back on the horse and said goodbye to Seoho. Seoho waved him off before heading inside to get ready to go out. 

True to his word, Geonhak returned after an hour in an old ute. Seoho wondered if he could suggest them driving in his car to town. He always had a weirdness about allowing another to drive him around. He didn't like the lack of control but he also didn't want to give off the wrong impression to Geonhak. Typically he wouldn't care but something about the man made Seoho go against his usual instincts. 

He got into the vehicle and buckled his seat belt. The ute seemed solid but still there was a small anxiety swelling inside of him. He just hoped it didn't show on his face.

"There's a cafe in town we can go to for lunch," Geonhak suggested. "It's right next to the hardware store."

"Sounds good," Seoho smiled. 

Geonhak drove them into town, Seoho finding himself more at ease with how careful the other drove. It felt reassuring that Geonhak knew what he was doing. Any time they did hit a bump that caused the ute to jolt, Geonhak mumbled an apology, his ears tinged pink as if he was embarrassed.

"You don't need to apologise all the time. I know the roads out here are bumpy," Seoho said with a reassuring smile after Geonhak parked.

"Yeah, Youngjo-hyung keeps telling me I need to get out of the habit," Geonhak gave back an embarrassed yet oddly sad smile. Seoho had a feeling there was a reason for the habit but he decided not to draw attention to it, not wanting to make Geonhak uncomfortable.

"I'll shout lunch," he declared. "For helping me out."

"You really don't have to," Geonhak tried to insist. 

"Nonsense, it's the least I could do," Seoho smiled. 

"Ok, thanks," Geonhak smiled back and those weird feelings stirred inside of Seoho again. He once again pushed them away as they got out of the vehicle.

Geonhak led him to a small cafe, pointing out shops that he said would help Seoho with any farming related questions he might have. He took note of each store, trying to remember each name Geonhak gave him. 

After lunch, they went to the hardware store. It was small, not that Seoho was expecting it to be like the mega stores back in the city, and seemed to cater more to farmers then the general public. 

"Geonhak-hyung, glad you stopped by. Mum wants more eggs, any chance you could drop some off later. She wants about 2 dozen," the young man behind the counter said with a smile.

"Sure, I can do that," Geonhak's shy demeanor completely disappeared as he visibly relaxed. It made Seoho wonder if he made the other uncomfortable without realising.

"Awesome, she'll be happy," the young man then turned his attention to Seoho. "I'm guessing you're the new arrival. I'm Harin."

"I'm Seoho, it's nice to meet you. Geonhak said you would be able to help me rebuild my chicken coup," Seoho said, smiling politely.

"You're at the old Pyo farm right? I can stop by this afternoon to check what needs to be done and give you a quote," Harin offered. 

"That works, thank you."

They talked for a little longer, mostly Harin asking questions about any other work needing to be done. Seoho answered what he could, happy for the help to restore his new farm, before he left with Geonhak. The two walked around town for a little bit longer. 

"We should head back now. Youngjo-hyung said he could cover me for a couple of hours but knowing him, he'll try and do all the work himself," Geonhak said after looking at his phone. 

"Sure, thank you for showing around. Sorry for taking up your time. I'll have to pay you back some time," Seoho smiled. 

"You don't have to, it was nice getting to know you. I don't usually meet a lot of new people."

"I suppose you wouldn't, living in a small town. It's true what they say, everyone knows everyone out here. It's refreshing."

They headed back to the ute and Geonhak dropped Seoho back home. He found himself wanting to spend more time with Geonhak. He enjoyed the shy man's company more than he would have expected. The longing only grew stronger as he watched Geonhak leave. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting 💜 I hope you all like this new chapter

Seoho woke up to the sound of someone opening his bedroom door. He sat up, feeling groggy and regretting the late night doing research.

"Hyung, good to see you're still alive," Hwanwoong said as he got onto the bed and hugged Seoho. "Save me from Keonhee-hyung."

"Why? What's Keonhee doing?" Seoho asked, hugging the smaller man back and glad to see his friend.

"I just wanted to see your new farm," Keonhee pouted as he stood at the door. 

"He sang purposely off key the entire ride here," Hwanwoong glared at the other.

"I didn't want him to fall asleep," Keonhee protested. "You know what he's like and I didn't want to get lost."

"Well we're here now so I'm going back to sleep," Hwanwoong got under Seoho's covers and curled up. 

"I needed to get up anyway, enjoy my bed," Seoho chuckled as he got out of bed and stretched. 

"I will," Hwanwoong mumbled, already on his way to dreamland. 

"Come on, Keonhee. I'll show you around while we wait for Geonhak to turn up," Seoho smiled as he walked past Keonhee to head to the kitchen.

"Geonhak? Already found yourself a country boy?" Keonhee asked as he trailed behind. 

"He's been helping me out a lot. He's bringing over some chickens for my newly built coup," Seoho went looking through the cabinets for something to eat. "I think I need to buy food. How long are you two staying? Just the day?"

"I want to stay a couple of nights. Hwanwoong told me all about the stars and it's boring in the city right now," Keonhee complained. "I figured a nice mini holiday out into the countryside would be healing for the soul."

"Definitely need to buy food then if I'm feeding you two for two nights," Seoho mumbled. 

"We should cook food over a fire," Keonhee's eyes lit up. "Can we?"

"Sure, I have a fire pit. Just needs a clean I think. We should invite Youngjo-hyung and Geonhak over too. It'll be fun."

"Oh, I've heard about Youngjo. Hwanwoong isn't too impressed by him," Keonhee laughed. 

"Yeah, it was amusing to watch him try and flirt with Hwanwoong. You might get to see it later."

Keonhee looked keen at the idea. There was a knock at the front door before someone called out.

"Seoho-hyung?"

"Oh, Geonhak's here," Seoho smiled as he went to the front door. Geonhak and Youngjo were both standing there.

"Come in," he said, the door was already open so the two stepped in.

"Hi, I'm Keonhee. A friend of Seoho-hyung's, visiting from the city," Keonhee said, introducing himself with a smile. 

"Maybe I should move to the city, seems like that's where all the gorgeous boys are," Youngjo smiled. 

"Ah, you must be Youngjo," Keonhee grinned. "Hwanwoong told me about you."

"All good I hope."

"Nope," Keonhee laughed. "He's not very receptive to flirting. I think it annoys him."

"That's a pity but I have a new target if he's not interested," Youngjo stated, eyeing Keonhee.

"Oh do you now?" Keonhee smiled, happy with the attention. "This new target is definitely a lot more interested."

Seoho rolled his eyes as he stepped over to Geonhak. "Got the new chickens?"

"Yeah, let's go unload them," he answered with a shy smile. They left the flirting two and headed out to Geonhak's ute. There were three cages in the back containing two brown chickens and one white.

"They are all really good layers," Geonhak said as he grabbed two of the cages. Leaving Seoho with the last one. 

"That's good to hear," Seoho smiled. "It'll be nice having my own eggs."

They walked over to the chicken coup and Seoho let Geonhak place them into it. They seem to settle in quickly, walking around and checking out their new home. 

"They don't have names, so feel free to give them some if you want," Geonhak said. 

"Hmm…" Seoho hummed in thought. "Hakkie, Woongie and Gunminie."

Geonhak frowned. "Hakkie?"

"Yeah, named after you for helping me out," Seoho grinned. "Woongie after Hwanwoong and well Gunminie is more personal."

"Never had something named after me. Not sure how I feel about it being a chicken," Geonhak smiled shyly. 

"Would you want to come over tonight? Keonhee wants to cook food over my fire pit. Sounds like it'll be fun so you and Youngjo-hyung should join us," Seoho suggested. 

"We're both free tonight though I think Dongju did want to hang out. Could I bring him along? He could bring his new puppies for us to play with and for you to meet."

Seoho grinned. "That sounds amazing. I'm all for it."

"Seoho-hyung!" Keonhee called out as he and Youngjo came walking over to the chicken coup. "Ah there you are. Youngjo-hyung and I are going out for lunch."

"Oh," Seoho was surprised. "Ok, have fun."

"We will," Youngjo smiled before the two walked away.

"He was a lot more willing than that smaller friend of yours," Geonhak commented.

"Keonhee has a thing for Country boys. He claims the guys in the city just want a fun night but nothing serious. I think he just keeps attracting fuck boys because he enjoys flirting with anything that moves," Seoho explained with a chuckle.

"Youngjo enjoys flirting too but he is more after a relationship. Maybe they will work together."

"Maybe," Seoho agreed. They finished up with the chickens, feeding them and heading back inside. 

"I need to do some grocery shopping. Want to join if you're free?" Seoho asked, smiling at Geonhak.

"I'm free," Geonhak smiled back shyly. Pink dusting his cheeks. Seoho found his shyness adorable.

"I'll go get dressed and see if Hwanwoong is still asleep."

"Oh, Hwanwoong is here as well?"

"Yeah, took my bed the moment they got here," Seoho laughed. "I think Keonhee must have woken him up early to come here."

He went to his bedroom, finding Hwanwoong fast asleep. He prodded the younger man's face but got no response. He decided to just send a message once he was at the shops. He quickly got dressed and went back to Geonhak.

"You ok if I drive?" Seoho asked.

"Sure."

Seoho was grateful but he didn't let it show. He didn't want Geonhak to think he didn't trust his driving. He did but he still liked driving himself. They headed into town, parking at the small grocery store. 

"Don't buy meat from here," Geonhak said. "Especially if you want quality. The butchers are a lot better."

"Ok," Seoho smiled. "We'll go there first."

They went to the butchers and were greeted happily by the man behind the counter.

"Hi, Yonghoon-hyung," Geonhak smiled. "How have you been?"

"I miss Hyungu. He's enjoying university so I'm happy for him but it's hard not having him around," Yonghoon sighed. "I'm actually considering moving but dad needs me so I guess I'm stuck."

"Hyungu? As in Kang Hyungu?" Seoho asked. Yonghoon looked at him surprised.

"Yeah, how do you know Hyungu?" He asked.

"Keonhee helps tutor him. He's a nice guy. So you're the Yonghoon he's always talking about," Seoho smiled. "I feel like I already know you. I'm Seoho."

"Oh, so you're Seoho," Yonghoon's eyes flicked onto Geonhak for a moment before looking back at Seoho. "It's nice to hear that Hyungu talks about me. So how can I help you today?"

They grabbed the meat they needed before moving onto the grocery store.

Hwanwoong was awake when they returned to Seoho's home. He was sitting on the veranda on his phone but looked up as Seoho pulled in.

"Where's Keonhee-hyung?" He asked as Seoho and Geonhak approached, carrying the shopping. 

"He went out for lunch with Youngjo-hyung," Seoho answered.

"Ah, I had a feeling they would get along," Hwanwoong commented. 

"Not jealous?"

"I was never interested," Hwanwoong rolled his eyes.

Seoho chuckled but said no more. Hwanwoong got up and helped them bring the groceries inside. 

Geonhak left for the afternoon, promising to be back with Dongju and the puppies.

"He seems to like you a bit," Hwanwoong commented as he ate lunch Seoho prepared.

"I'm a likable guy," Seoho smiled.

"No I mean, I think he really likes you, hyung. He keeps blushing when you smile at him."

"I doubt he really likes me. He's just shy," Seoho argued. 

Hwanwoong sighed. "Why is it so hard for you to accept that someone could possibly like you?"

"It just doesn't feel possible," Seoho shrugged but he knew there was more to it. He had dated enough to know people got easily bored of him. The number of times he had walked in on his partner cheating on him was proof enough. He had long since decided he wasn't relationship material. 

"Not every guy you'll meet will treat you the same. Geonhak isn't like the men in the city. He's genuine, not pretending to be something he's not and you would be a fool to let go of this opportunity," Hwanwoong stated. "You're an amazing person, I've seen you get hurt more often than not and I deeply care for you. You deserve happiness hyung and maybe this whole change, with this new town and new people, you can finally truly find that happiness."

"I just don't know, Hwanwoong," Seoho muttered quietly. "I don't know if I could bring myself to take the risk. Maybe one day, but definitely not yet."

"Then take your time, but don't disregard Geonhak's obvious feelings towards you."

Seoho went to respond but was interrupted by Keonhee and Youngjo returning. He closes his mouth, not wanting to say anything about it around Geonhak's closest friend. Instead, he put on a smile, something he could always easily faked. He ignored the concerned look in Hwanwoong's eyes and instead happily asked how Keonhee and Youngjo's lunch date went. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update 💜💜 please comment if you enjoyed, comments truly help motivate me to continue writing

Seoho found himself feeling weirdly nervous as the group set up the fire pit for that night. He knew it was because of what Hwanwoong had said to him. He couldn't accept that Geonhak genuinely had feelings towards him, it just didn't seem possible. He was sure his friend was just reading into things. That was until Keonhee said something.

"So that deep voiced country boy seems to have some eyes for you," he whispered so Youngjo and Hwanwoong wouldn't hear, though Seoho was certain the older man had heard by the way he looked over at them.

"No he doesn't. I swear you and Hwanwoong are seeing things," Seoho scoffed.

"Please, I know what a smitten boy looks like and that boy is definitely smittened."

Seoho sighed before walking away, not giving the other another word as he went to help Youngjo finish moving the fire pit.

"Do you like Geonhak?" The older man asked, much to Seoho's annoyance.

"What is it with everyone today? There's nothing there, he doesn't like me," he whined.

"Ok but do you like him?"

Seoho glared at Youngjo. He didn't say another word as they finished before heading inside, deciding to rest before Geonhak turned up. He felt confused now, and anxious about seeing the other. He laid down and closed his eyes, trying to reorganise his thoughts. He started to wonder if perhaps he did have feelings for the other. He enjoyed Geonhak's company, the way he went shy and the way he smiled. 

"Fuck," he sighed. He did have feelings. He didn't want to have feelings. He just wanted a simple life out in the country without complicating it with romance. He decided to just suppress it, he still didn't believe the other could possibly return the feelings. It was best to just ignore it all. 

Hwanwoong came into the bedroom suddenly and closed the door. Seoho frowned at him.

"Are you hiding?" He asked.

"No," Hwanwoong said, obviously lying. Seoho raised an eyebrow as he stared at the younger man.

"Your country boy turned up with this really cute guy and I panicked," Hwanwoong admitted.

"First he's not my country boy and second, I need to meet this guy now," Seoho got out of bed and went to the door but the shorter man blocked his way.

"Hyung, please don't say anything to embarrass me," Hwanwoong pleaded.

"Me? Embarrass you?" Seoho said with mock shock.

"Seoho!" Hwanwoong warned.

"Ok, ok, I just want to see the person who has you all flustered."

The shorter man sighed in defeat as he stepped aside and allowed Seoho to leave. He headed outside, Hwanwoong trailing behind him. 

Keonhee, Youngjo, Geonhak and a person who Seoho assumed was Dongju, the one Geonhak said he would return with, were all sitting around talking and playing with puppies that were excitedly running between them. 

"Oh there he is," Keonhee said as Seoho and Hwanwoong approached. 

"I told you I was getting him," Hwanwoong said, obviously using it as a cover for running off. 

"Sure that was what you were doing," Keonhee teased. "Seoho-hyung, this is Dongju. Look at these puppies."

He picked one up and just cooed over them.

"Pleased to meet you," Seoho smiled. Dongju had a cold look on his face as he looked Seoho up and down. 

"Be nice," Geonhak chided him quietly.

"Hello," Dongju said simply with a cold tone before turning his attention back to the puppies. Seoho could tell the younger man obviously didn't like him though it baffled him as to why that would be the case. They had only just met. He took a seat beside Keonhee and let one of the puppies come up to him.

"Geonhak-hyung said you may want to purchase one," Dongju said, though his tone hadn't lightened. 

"Yeah, would be nice having someone around to keep me company," he stated as he picked up the puppy and held them close. They snuggled comfortably into his chest. 

"Hmm," Dongju hummed but didn't say any more. Geonhak gave him a look but the younger man ignored it, instead turning his attention on the obviously nervous Hwanwoong. 

"Are you ok?" He asked, his tone softening. 

"Yeah, just um…" Hwanwoong hesitated. Both Seoho and Keonhee stared at him, waiting for a lie to come tumbling out of his mouth.

"Dogs make me a bit nervous but I'll be ok soon," he said with an awkward chuckle. Seoho and Keonhee looked at each other but both held in laughs. It was cute watching Hwanwoong being flustered, something that felt incredibly rare. He had never shown interest in anyone, usually avoiding relationships so this was a first for them to see. 

"The puppies might nip at you but they're harmless," Dongju said, reassuring Hwanwoong with a smile that visibly made the shorter man falter. Dongju patted the spot beside him, getting Hwanwoong to sit beside him. Seoho held back an aw as he watched his friend being all flustered as Dongju gently introduced him to one of the puppies.

* * *

"I don't trust you," Dongju said after following Seoho inside. They had gone in to get more meat though it was obvious that Dongju had wanted to speak his mind without the others interfering.

"You don't know me," Seoho countered, frowning confused at the younger man.

"I know city boys, you're all the same and I'm not letting Geonhak-hyung to get hurt again by one of your sorts," Dongju stated, looking at Seoho with a glare so cold even the devil would be scared.

"What are you going on about?" Seoho asked, though he knew exactly what the other was getting at.

"Oh please, as if you don't notice how much he likes you. He's head over heels."

Seoho sighed. "Not this again. What is it with everyone seeing something that isn't there? I doubt he actually likes me, we're just friends."

Dongju's glare faltered. "What? You're kidding right?"

Seoho shook his head.

"He's so obviously into you. He told me all about you and I've seen him like this before. He's hard crushing on you. How…" Dongju looked dumbfounded. "How do you not see it? I mean, look at you, people must fall for you all the time. You have both looks and a half decent personality for someone from the city."

"Experience tells me otherwise," Seoho murmured bitterly. 

"I'm so confused," Dongju looked like his entire world had been thrown upside down. "All you city boys are just fuck boys, I swear the city runs on narcasism."

"Even Hwanwoong?"

"Obviously he's an exception if he was able to fend off Youngjo-hyung's advances," Dongju countered.

"Maybe you're the one who's smittened."

Dongju got flustered for a moment before recovering and giving a frown. "We're not talking about me. Do you have feelings for Geonhak?"

"No," Seoho answered a little too quickly, receiving a raised eyebrow from the younger man.

"Wow, this is honestly something," Dongju said, still looking dumbfounded as he tried making sense of everything.

"Look, I know he doesn't have feelings for me. I'm boring, weird, annoying even. And I'm average looking at best. There's no point even trying to be in a relationship, I'll just get cast aside eventually. I rather avoid that heartbreak."

Dongju's features softened as he looked at Seoho with concern. "I promise you, Geonhak-hyung isn't like that."

"No one is until they are," Seoho muttered. He could feel all the memories, the pain being brought to the surface, threatening to spill from his eyes. Dongju pulled him into a hug, normally something Seoho wouldn't allow someone he just met to do but right now the comfort helped, even if it broke the dam. Seoho let Dongju's shoulder soak up his tears.

"Geonhak-hyung has been hurt before too, it's why I was suspicious of you. It was this guy from the city who moved here. He ended up getting bored and moving back but not before making Geonhak-hyung his boyfriend. He took Geonhak-hyung away, isolating him in the city and hurt him so badly before we were able to find him and bring him home. I've never seen him like that before and I never want to again. I really promise you, he would never cast you aside. It's hard for him to open up to others, it's been a few years since he's thought about dating but he really does like you. Honestly, something about you brings him comfort, I can tell by the way he talks about you," Dongju explained.

"Hey what's taking you two…" Hwanwoong paused, confused by the scene in front of him. He immediately went to Seoho, pulling him away from Dongju.

"Seoho-hyung, are you ok?" He asked, wiping away tears from Seoho's face.

"Just bad memories," he murmured in response. Hwanwoong looked at Dongju.

"We were talking about Geonhak-hyung," he elaborated.

"Ah, do you want me to send everyone home?"

Seoho shook his head. "I'll be fine, though I could use a drink."

"I don't know if alcohol is a good idea," Hwanwoong frowned.

"No, it's a great idea," Seoho forced a smile as he wiped away the remainder of his tears. He went to the fridge and pulled out a few bottles. Reluctantly, Hwanwoong grabbed some more so there was enough for everyone and the three headed back outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Twt](https://twitter.com/Vanitelamort?s=09)
> 
> [Kofi](https://ko-fi.com/vanitelamort?s=09)


	4. Chapter 4

Seoho woke up with a hangover. He drank too much, just to squash the unpleasant memories. He let out a pained moan as he rolled over, unconsciously putting his arm around someone. This made him pause. He frowned at the sleeping man beside him, eyes widened in shock. Geonhak was in his bed. Panic set in as he desperately tried to remember what happened. He had too much to drink, that he remembered. Some of the night was a blur but there were memories. Talking happily to Geonhak was one, they were being close. Laughing about something. He remembered feeling sick and being helped to the bathroom to throw up. Again, it has been Geonhak by his side though he did remember seeing Hwanwoong, looking concerned. After he had settled, Geonhak helped him to bed. Seoho didn't want to be alone, he had grabbed Geonhak's hand. He remembered the tears, the memories had returned and Geonhak had stayed with him. The younger man had held him as he cried, blabbering on about being unlovable. 

Red creeped up Seoho's face. He couldn't believe how he acted. He got out of bed, a bit too fast and got dizzy. He collapsed back onto the bed, nausea washing over him. He felt like he was going to throw up but he knew there would only be bile in his stomach. Still he felt a need to escape. He forced himself up, going slowly this time and left the room. He needed water and food, hoping that would settle his stomach. He found Hwanwoong sitting at the kitchen island, eating cereal.

"Good morning," he smiled. Seoho groaned in response as he sluggishly went around the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and guzzled down the cold liquid. 

"You and Geonhak-hyung looked comfortable last night," Hwanwoong commented lightheartedly. Seoho glared at him.

"Why did you leave me alone with him?" He mumbled.

"We needed to walk Dongju home and you were fast asleep in his arms. Geonhak-hyung didn't want to move in case you woke up. He was asleep by the time we got back so we just left you two," Hwanwoong answered. 

Seoho groaned in annoyance. "I cried last night, I told him to stay because I didn't want to be alone and I cried."

He dropped down onto his knees, his arms up against the kitchen counter, forehead on the cool cabinet door and hands clasped together.

"Are you praying?" Hwanwoong asked.

"Yes," Seoho confirmed. "For a quick and swift death."

He let out a sigh before getting back to his feet and finding food as his stomach loudly protested. 

"I'm sure it's not that bad, hyung," Hwanwoong offered sympathetically. 

Seoho mumbled something incoherently as he pulled out bread and put two slices into the toaster.

"Dongju kissed me," Hwanwoong said, getting Seoho's full attention and distracting him from his current dilemma.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, after we walked him home. Which with the puppies was a task and a half. Keonhee and Youngjo-hyung stayed by the gate, honestly with how they were you would think they would die if they didn't touch each other. So I walked Dongju to his front door and he kissed me goodnight," Hwanwoong touched his lips. "He was wearing strawberry flavoured lip balm. I can still taste it."

"That's…" Seoho paused in thought. "That's really cute. Look at you finally getting your first kiss."

Hwanwoong glared at him. "I've kissed before."

"Sure," Seoho gave a cheeky grin, despite his entire body protesting every move he made. Hwanwoong let out a huff, deciding not to acknowledge Seoho anymore. 

The toaster popped, making Seoho wince before he took out the bread and buttered it. 

"Where's Keonhee?" He asked, noticing the absence of their loudest friend. Not that he could complain, he was grateful for the quiet.

"He went home with Youngjo-hyung. They really hit it off," Hwanwoong commented. As if summoned by then talking about him, the front door opened and Keonhee's voice echoed through the house as he shouted out a hello. Seoho groaned at the pain it caused. 

"Oh sorry," Keonhee said sheepishly upon noticing Seoho's plight. "Hungover?"

"Yeah."

"Well you're fault for drinking so much," Keonhee shrugged, unsympathetic to Seoho's pain now. "I had a wonderful night."

"I bet you did," Seoho mumbled before he munched down on his toast.

"I've honestly never been with someone who legit worshipped my entire body," Keonhee sat down beside Hwanwoong. "Youngjo was so gentle and yet so passionate."

"I'm trying to eat, Keonhee," Hwanwoong said, glaring at the taller boy.

"I'm not stopping you," Keonhee countered. 

"The visual images are."

Keonhee rolled his eyes. "Don't be dramatic. Besides I listened to you go on about a goodnight kiss."

Hwanwoong went quiet, deciding to ignore Keonhee too. 

"How did you sleep, Seoho-hyung?" Keonhee asked, the smile on his lips putting implications into his words.

"I slept well and that's all I did," Seoho answered.

"I suppose Geonhak-hyung isn't the type to take advantage of a drunk Seoho. He was so caring to you, it was adorable. You honestly can't keep saying he feels nothing for you."

"He's a caring sort of person, it doesn't mean anything," Seoho argued. 

Keonhee let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hyung!" He whined. "Geonhak-hyung has feelings for you. You can see it in the way he looks at you while you talk, as if despite how insane you sound sometimes, he's hung on every word, taking it all in. The moment you felt sick he helped you inside and stayed with you while you threw up. He helped you to bed and stayed with you because you needed it. He. Likes. You."

Seoho didn't want to hear any of this. He refused to believe it, not because it wasn't true. He honestly couldn't deny the words Keonhee was saying. But because he didn't want it to be true. He didn't want to accept that Geonhak liked him because it would open up the floodgates. It would make him hopeful that perhaps he could be happy with another, perhaps it wouldn't end with heartbreak and he knew when it evidently would, because he absolutely knew it would, it would hurt too much. He didn't want the pain, he didn't want to hurt again.

"Please just drop it," he begged, knowing he sounded meek. "I just can't, ok. I just… can't."

Hwanwoong and Keonhee looked at him with sympathy, both knowing the pain he had gone through over and over again. He knew they just wanted him to be happy and that they felt Geonhak could give him that but neither could truly guarantee it.

It was better to just ignore his feelings, Seoho knew it would just be better. Even if pushing them aside felt just as painful as having his heart broken.

Seoho actively avoided Geonhak since that day. The younger man had left without saying much as he was late to work and Seoho was grateful for that. He didn't want to acknowledge what had happened. Avoiding Geonhak however turned out to be a bit tricky. Seoho couldn't really escape and instead stayed hidden in his home, refusing to answer the door when the other came around. He felt bad for it but he just didn't want to face Geonhak. As a month went by, the other slowly stopped visiting.

One day, after Seoho pulled himself from bed after a night of little sleep, he heard loud banging from the front door.

"SEOHO-HYUNG OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" A familiar voice shouted. Dongju. Seoho was tempted to ignore it until the door opened and the young man just let himself in. Seoho cursed himself for not remembering to lock the door.

"What the fuck?" Dongju exclaimed angrily.

"You know it's rude to let yourself into other people's homes," Seoho stated weakly. He knew what was about to come.

"I don't care. Why are you avoiding Geonhak-hyung?" 

"I'm not," he weakly denied.

Dongju let out a humourless laugh. "It's been a month. Geonhak-hyung thinks he did something wrong and that you don't like him at all anymore. I get you've had bad past relationships but that doesn't mean you get to hurt Geonhak-hyung. He's done nothing wrong."

"I know."

"Get dressed, you're coming with me to apologise to him for treating him like this," Dongju demanded. Seoho wanted to protest but the look in the younger man's eyes caused the words to die in his throat. He nodded meekly before heading back to his room to get dressed. He felt horrible, knowing he was hurting Geonhak with his actions. He honestly didn't want that, he was just scared of his feelings, scared of what they could lead to. 

He wiped away unshed tears before going back to Dongju. He was glad when the younger man made them walk instead of driving. It gave Seoho time to properly think without distraction. He honestly wasn't sure how to apologise. It was explaining why he did it that made his mind blank. He knew why but felt unwilling to admit it because it could possibly reveal his feelings for the other. 

"Hwanwoong-hyung told me about what happened to you, about all the times you were cheated on," Dongju said, filling the silence of their walk. "He told me I should force you to talk to Geonhak-hyung, that you sometimes became withdrawn. Honestly, he would never do anything like that to you. He's just not that sort of person."

"I do believe you but…" Seoho sighed. "I'm terrified. What if you're wrong? What if he is that sort of person? Relationships feel like they need some blind faith for them to work and I don't know if I can."

"You don't have to give yourself to him entirely. Geonhak-hyung wouldn't expect you to nor do I think he could give himself entirely to you. Not for a while. Let yourself get to know him better. Build it but don't force away your feelings and don't disregard his. It'll just hurt you both in the long run," Dongju said. 

"Ok," Seoho quietly agreed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Geonhak and Youngjo were riding horses around in a paddock when Seoho and Dongju turned up. Youngjo noticed them first and waved, which led to Geonhak looking over at them. Seoho didn't miss the surprise on his face along with something else that stung Seoho's heart. He looked hurt. They made their way over to the fence, Geonhak keeping his head down.

"Still alive I see," Youngjo laughed. Seoho chuckled weakly, guilt eating him up inside.

"He's here to talk to Geonhak-hyung," Dongju stated, making Geonhak look up.

"He is?"

Seoho nodded. 

"Dongju, help me take the horses back so these two can talk," Youngjo smiled. Dongju agreed, hopping over the fence as Geonhak got off his horse. He handed the reins over to the younger man. The two walked away, leaving Seoho and Geonhak alone. 

"I'm sorry if I did something to upset you," the younger man apologised, unable to look the other in the eye.

"You didn't do anything," Seoho said. "It's my fault. I guess I was embarrassed by what happened because I do remember that night. But I shouldn't have avoided you for so long. That wasn't fair on you. I'm sorry."

"Why did you do it? Was it just because you were embarrassed?" Geonhak asked, speaking softly.

"No," Seoho hesitated. "I… um… the thing is I've never had a good relationship experience that it… it terrifies me that I like you, Geonhak, more than I even want to admit to myself."

Geonhak looked at him, surprised by the confession.

"You like me?" 

Seoho nodded. Silence fell over them, making the older feel unsure.

"I like you too," Geonhak murmured quietly. "But I understand being terrified. Youngjo-hyung has been telling me to just tell you, to confess but I couldn't… my last relationship… it…"

"Dongju told me a bit, I assume not everything but enough that you don't have to say anything."

Geonhak's lips twitched into a sad half smile. "He's protective of me. He wasn't particularly happy when he found out I liked you. He sees you as another city boy who will hurt me. I'm guessing not anymore if he forced you here to talk to me. Um… where do we go from here?"

Seoho chuckled nervously. "I don't know. Honestly, I never felt like I would want to even try dating again but maybe you could be an exception."

Geonhak's ears went red. "Are you free tonight?"

"I am, why? What are you thinking?" Seoho asked, smiling shyly.

"I'll pick you up at 8pm. Dress in something warm and comfortable."

Seoho nodded. Another silence fell over them, neither sure what to say but both now equally nervous for their date. Thankfully Youngjo and Dongju returned.

"Everything ok?" Dongju asked, concerned. 

"Yeah, we're good," Geonhak smiled warmly at the younger man before l looking back at Seoho. "I need to get back to work but I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah," the older man murmured. He was nervous about the date but also he felt excited, feeling that perhaps this could truly be good. 

Geonhak gave him one last smile before heading back with Youngjo. Dongju hopped back over the fence. 

"Do you have a date tonight?" Dongju asked slyly as they made their way back to Seoho's home.

"I guess," Seoho couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. As terrified as he was at the prospect of dating, he was also bubbling with giddy excitement.

"I'm glad I forced you to talk to him then," Dongju smiled. "I can't wait to tell Hwanwoong-hyung about this."

Seoho smirked at the younger man. "You and Hwanwoong hey?"

"What about it?" Dongju frowned. 

"He told me about the good night kiss."

Pink dusted the younger man's cheeks. "Of course he did. Ok, I like him. He's different."

Seoho cocked an eyebrow. "Different?"

"You've seen what the guys around here look like. Hwanwoong is different," Dongju shrugged.

"Is it cause he's short?" Seoho asked, becoming curious.

"He's petite and I like that in a guy," Dongju admitted. "Plus, when he first met me he was so flustered. He mumbled some gibbish about getting you and ran away. I've never had a guy react that way because of me. Made me feel incredibly good about myself."

"So it should. Hwanwoong has never shown interest in someone before like this," Seoho smiled.

"Really?" Dongju looked astonished before a gleeful grin spread across his face. "So he's never dated?"

"He dated someone in highschool but he doesn't count it because it lasted a month. Other than he hasn't dated anyone."

"Does that mean he's a virgin?"

Seoho paused for a moment. "You're asking a lot of questions. That's not something I feel is my right to answer."

Dongju pouted. "Fine, I'll find out eventually."

"I'm sure you will," Seoho winked, receiving a slap to his shoulder. He felt his mood had lifted a lot since talking to Geonhak and it felt good. 

Seoho felt nervous. He looked at the clock, seeing it was 7:55. Soon Geonhak would turn up for their date and Seoho could feel the anxiety seeping in. He fiddled with the zipper on his hoodie jacket as he paced around the room. As the clock clicked over to 8 he heard a car horn beep. He froze, feeling panicked but took a deep breath, telling himself it would be all ok. He headed outside to Geonhak's ute. The younger man was sitting in the vehicle, looking nervous but still managed to smile softly at Seoho as he got in. 

"Hey," Geonhak said.

"Hey," Seoho responded. He could feel their combined nervousness in the air. It was different to anything Seoho had experienced before. They were both nervous, both putting themselves out there after bad experiences. Seoho never had a relationship where he wasn't the only vulnerable one. Geonhak was taking just as much of a risk and that was enough to give Seoho hope that perhaps this wasn't going to end badly. 

"Where are we going?" Seoho finally asked, filling the silence. 

"Somewhere special," Geonhak answered as he pulled out of the driveway. "It's a place I like going to because it's just… you'll see."

Seoho smiled. "I can't wait."

The drive there started with silence before they both managed to strike up a small conversation. Talking helped soothe Seoho's nervousness. Geonhak went off-road, making Seoho panic as the ground became uneven. He had never been off-road driving before. He tried not to show it but Geonhak still noticed.

"Sorry, I should have warned you," he apologised. "It's not far."

He drove them up a hill before parking. They waited in silence as Seoho took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just… if I'm honest, I've never been a fan of letting others drive for me," Seoho admitted. "But I do trust you."

Geonhak smiled shyly. "I'm glad you do. Come on, it'll start soon."

Seoho frowned at the other in confusion before they got out. 

"What's starting soon?" He asked.

"You'll see."

Geonhak pulled out a blanket from the back of the ute. He walked over to a clear spot and placed it.

"Come sit," he sat down and patted the spot beside him. Seoho did so and just stared up at the vast blue black sky that was littered with a trillion stars and a full moon.

"Gorgeous," he muttered. "I love this about the country. There's like no stars in the city, you almost forget they even exist."

"I know. I don't think I could ever live in the city again," Geonhak commented.

"I feel the same. Things like this is why I'm glad I moved out here. I spent my entire life living in the city and to think I was missing out on this for so long," Seoho smiled. The two sat in comfortable silence, staring up at the night sky. Seoho did wonder what was meant to start soon and was going to ask when a shooting star streaked across the sky. 

"Wow," he exclaimed a moment before a dozen more shot by. "A meteor shower?"

"Yeah," Geonhak confirmed. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Very. Probably the best first date I've ever been on," Seoho lied down and watched the night sky being lit up by the meteor shower. Geonhak followed suit. They laid in silence, watching the meteors streak across the sky. Seoho felt an itch to take Geonhak's hand but was unsure. He normally wasn't one for skinship and yet he just wanted to be close to Geonhak, to feel his warmth under his fingers.

Minutes passed by and Seoho reached out for Geonhak's hand, threading their fingers together. When he felt the other squeeze his hand momentarily, he had to force back the giddiness that was trying to bubble up. He didn't want to embarass himself on the first date. 

"Thank you for bringing me out here tonight," Seoho said, looking away from the sky to Geonhak. 

"Since finding out about this, I've been wanting to ask you to join me. Just you kept ignoring me so I thought I wouldn't be able to."

Guilt squeezed Seoho's heart. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Geonhak looked at him. "I know. I get it, I really do. I'm just glad you're here now."

Seoho leaned over, feeling an unstoppable urge to kiss the other. He did hesitate for a moment but Geonhak closed the distance, pressing their lips together. It was a soft gentle kiss, lasting mere moments but it ingrained itself permanently in Seoho's mind. He let out a content sigh as they pulled away and the pair nervously smiled at each other before returning to watch the sky. Geonhak scooched over closer to Seoho, resting his head on the older's shoulder. For the first time in a long time, Seoho felt good. Like this wasn't going to hurt him one day, that perhaps he actually had a chance for something special.


End file.
